crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Late Night Storm
Friday 15th of April, 4:00 pm The Autumn winds were freezing that year; every time you went outside you would get a big chill down you spine. It would storm a lot, too, and it would be an Autumn no one could ever forget. Lilar was a very shy person, long black hair and grey eyes. She would keep to herself a lot, never had any friends, very quiet, always had an A to A+ in school. No one could ever ask for a better daughter. Lilar jumped out of her chair and walked towards the door as the bell rang, signalling school's end. 'Finally the weekend is here,' she thought, and she opened her locker and grabbed her books and slammed it shut again. Waving goodbye to the principle, she ran out the doors of the school and down the stairs onto the foot path. She decided to head to the shops so she could cook dinner for herself and her roommate Scarlet, who despite being two years older than her still burned herself while cooking. They had been friends since kindergarten and were now living together for a couple of months. But while she was running towards the shops, she noticed a man in a black hood staring at her. She stopped to see if she could see his face, but she couldn't. She brushed it off as nothing and started to run again. She finally made it to the store and picked up what she needed, paid for it and started walking home. While she was walking home, she saw that guy again on the other side of the street. At the time she was a little creeped out, and so she picked up her pace. All he did was stand and watch. She made it home safe and sound, unlocked the door and went inside and called out "Hello,?" seeing if Scarlet was home. No response, she assumed she was at work and went into the kitchen to start cooking, she finished cooking her food, ate, and then got her roommate's plate of food, wrapped it up and put it in the fridge, also putting a note on the fridge saying that there was some food for Scarlet in it, and went to bed. The next morning she woke up at 10:00, sleeping in a bit, got up and did her daily routine. After showering and eating she looked out her window and saw it was overcast. 'I think it's going to storm today, I should go shopping for some food in a bit,' she thought as she sat down on the couch and watched TV for about 5 hours and then looked at the clock. '3:16. I should go to the shop before it starts raining,' She thought as she quickly grabbed a jacket and went out to the shop. While she was there she thought she should go buy an ice cream. While she was in line, she saw that man again out of the corner of her eye, the one with the black hood. All he was doing was watching. She finally realized she was at the the front of the line. She apologized and asked for an ice cream. When she got it and walked towards the doors of the shop and went outside, and saw it started raining and it was night, she looked at her watch, it was 6:00 pm, crap! 'Scarlet must be worried about me. I'd better get home soon,' she thought and she started running in the rain. Not caring that she was getting wet, she continued, but stopped all of a sudden because she felt like she was being followed, she turned around but saw nothing. She shrugged and continued to run, only faster this time. All of a sudden she heard footsteps behind her. She panicked and turned down an alleyway. Thinking that she lost the person, she stopped. She was out of breath from all the running, and then she heard the footsteps again, only really close this time. She turned around, but it was already too late. Rhe person tackled her into a very big puddle and blindfolded her. The last thing she heard was, "Don't worry," from a very raspy voice, before she fell into darkness. Monday 22 of April, 6:00 "Tonight on News, the body of Lilar Storm was found last night by an old couple in an alleyway with half of her head, left arm, and right leg brutally cut of with a kitchen knife, and most of her body bruised as well as a couple of crushed ribs, more tonight at 8". "Wow, poor girl!" Lilly said to Sophie as she grabbed her umbrella. It was another stormy day today as the two girls went out to the mall. "Yeah, I feel bad for her," said Sophie, and she headed out of the door with Lilly. "Same, and she was murdered really close to our apartment building," said Lilly as she opened her umbrella and both girls got under it and started walking and talking. A few minutes later while Sophie was talking, Lilly could swear she saw a girl out of the corner of her eye, around their age. She was very pale, long black hair, and the weird thing was she had a stitch on the bottom half of her face, a stitch on her left arm and right leg, and she was standing in a puddlem Lilly blinked and then the girl was gone. "Are you okay, Lilly?" Sophie asked Lilly as she saw her staring at the thin air. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sophie, Just thought I saw something," she said as she started to walk again. "Okay," Sophie said and looked the other way as they continued to walk. Sophie looked down while walking because she didn't want to step in a puddle, but while she was looking down, she looked at a puddle and saw a girl standing behind them. "AHHH-" Sophie's scream was cut off. Lilly jumped at the scream and looked over, and she couldn't see Sophie anywhere. She called out "SOPHIE?" but got no response. She started to run, and then tripped and landed in front of a puddle. All of a sudden, she saw ripples in the puddle, then a hand. She crawled away as a person started to come out of the puddle, it was the girl, Lilar Storm. Lilly couldn't see her eyes, but she knew she was looking at her. All of a sudden she started to walk over to her, sort of limping. Lilly kept backing up until she hit a tree. She was terrified as Lilar came limping toward her. She finally got close enough and bent down to Lilly's height. She put her hand on Lilly's shoulder, and said in a soft but croaky voice, "Don't worry. I'm here to end your suffering." Lilly sat there in fear, when all of a sudden she fell into blackness. "The search for Lilly and Sophie Alexandra is still going. They were last seen at their apartment at 6:00 pm. The only thing left at their apartment was a pure, white water lily sitting in a small puddle. If you have seen these girls, please call in. More tonight at 8." Category:Diary/Journal Category:Monsters Category:Disappearances